Jealous, Much?
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: Annabeth gets very jealous at Percy and Rachel. So her and Silena hatch aplan with Travis to get back at them. What will happen?


**Hola! OK, I hate Percy/Rachel a lot so I wanted to do one where Annabeth and Rachel fight for Percy. I like Rachel's character but I hate the paring Prachel. **

**Hope you like! And this is set between BOTL and TLO!**

**-AquaPrincess13**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey, Grover, have you seen Percy?" I asked my satyr friend.

"Yeah, he's with the mortal at the beach." He responded, he looked up to see if he said anything wrong.

(A/N I know mortals aren't allowed in camp, but just remember the Pegasus thing ok)

"Oh, ok, thanks!" I waved goodbye and headed towards the beach.

See, lately, me and Percy have been getting into fights because of the _mortal _Rachel. He doesn't see that she flirts with him, a lot, and sometimes he flirts back. He doesn't think that I like him in that way since we're best friends. Well, I do, a lot more than I should really, yet he doesn't know.

The only people that know I'm actually jealous of that mortal girl is Thalia, Grover, Silena, and Chiron.

When I got to the beach, the scene I saw made me want to kill her right then and there. She was openly flirting with him, and they were in their bathing suits.

"Hey, Percy," I waved. He looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"What's up, Wise Girl?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come practice some moves with…" he cut me off.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but I sort of promised Rachel I'd help her with her recent painting." He apologized. From behind him, Rachel smirked at me.

"Oh, well, that's fine; I'll ask Silena or Clarisse then. But after you want to …"  
>"I can't, again, I'm sorry."<p>

"If you were sorry you'd be spending more time with me instead of _her."_ I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, Percy, absolutely nothing." I shook my head and ran away.

On my way to my cabin, I bumped into Chiron. "Child, what's wrong, you're nearly crying."

"Chiron, it's Percy, he doesn't have time for me ever since that…that stupid mortal came!"

"Maybe you should ask Silena what to do, she's the best for dating advice, so I hear." He smiled.

"Thank you, Chiron." I wiped away my tears and headed for the one cabin I'd never thought I'd ever go in: The Aphrodite Cabin.

I cautiously knocked on the door. Silena answered.

"Annabeth? What's wrong, you look live you've been… oh, dear, its Percy isn't it? Come inside, everyone else is at practice."

"So, what do you need?"  
>"Percy doesn't get the hint that I like him. Rachel's stealing him away from me."<p>

I could basically see the gears in Silena's head turning. "I've got it! This might sound a bit horrid, but, what if you went out with Travis to make Percy jealous? I'll tell Travis to play along so he will know what's going on! It's _so_ going to work!" she squealed.

"Fine, sure, whatever it takes to get my Percy back. I'm not going to let a girl like Rachel win Percy."

We told Travis about the plan, he was fine with it. Today, after dinner, we were going to flirt.

Silena helped pick out my outfit, it wasn't slutty, but it wasn't my normal style either. It was a ruffled blue blouse with a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black high heels. My hair was down and I had some lip gloss on.

"You look hot! Percy is going to be so jealous! Let's go meet Travis, he's outside!" Silena giggled as she led me outside.

Travis was there, when he saw me, he nearly chocked. "Dang, Annie, I didn't know you had it in you! Katie would kill me if she didn't know why I'm doing this." He chuckled. I smacked him in the arm.

"Watch it, after tonight I'm never wearing this outfit again." I said angrily.

"C'mon, _lovebirds, _let's go to the mess hall." Silena laughed and pushed us along.

When we got there, everyone gasped when I came. I glared at them, but I couldn't blame them; I never wear makeup or dress like this.

I looked over at Percy's table, where he was talking to Rachel (standing up), he looked at me and nearly chocked (like Travis ha ha) on his blue hamburger.

Silena smirked and went to her table. Everyone else mostly looked away from me and Travis. "Ready?" he whispered. I nodded.

"Wise Girl, you look seriously hot," he said darkly. Percy looked over angry since Travis used his nickname for me.

I giggled, "Thanks, Travis, you look like a god yourself, too," I winked at him.

"You know, you look like Aphrodite yourself… plus you're smart." He winked.  
>"Aw, you're such a flirt… but I like it." I said in my best seductive voice I could manage. He smirked and leaned towards me. I smiled in victory and did the same. Then I heard someone angrily slam a goblet on the table and walk towards us.<p>

"Annabeth!" it was Percy. He pushed Travis away from me.

"Why are you about to kiss Travis?" he said unhappy.

"Because he actually pays attention to me, unlike someone." I snapped.

"Who?" he said clueless.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "You, you idiot! Ever since that _mortal _became friends with you, you haven't had time for me and act like I'm the bad guy! I'm sick of it! You're so clueless Perseus Jackson! When I kissed you at Mt. St. Helens it was because if I lost you, you'd know how I felt about you! But you didn't get the message! I only did this to let you know how jealousy feels!" I cried. Everyone was looking at us now.

His expression turned to sadness. "Annabeth… I…"

"Save it." I breathed and then I ran away to the beach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was crying a lot. I hated crying, but I couldn't help it.

"Wise Girl?" I heard none other than Percy's voice ask.

"Go away…" I managed.

He sat down next to me, ignoring my request.

"Wise Girl, I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt anything for me in that way. I guess I really am a Seaweed Brain."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, you are." I turned towards him.

"But I'm _your _Seaweed Brain. Rachel's just a friend, honest, I don't know how she feels for me, but I don't like her like that. I feel that way for someone else." He smirked.

"Who?" I sniffled. He smiled and then pointed a finger towards the water.

"Percy, what're doing?"

"Sh…" he was lifting up the water so it was writing in the air.

At the end it said this: _I LOVE YOU, WISE GIRL._

"Percy Jackson, you're the cheesiest guy I've ever met. But I love you for that," I wiped away my tears and smiled.

"I've always loved you, Wise Girl, I just didn't know it until now." He smiled and then kissed me.

That had to be the happiest day of my life.

**I know it's a lil OOC for Annabeth, but I was in a rush. Please review but no flames please!**


End file.
